¡¿Será posible un tu y yo!
by susanh
Summary: Es un LJ y demas parejas que salgan, a apartir del 5to año de los merodeadores ( va ´pa´largo), Chap 4 porque Lily se ha vuelto popular? HE COMPROBADO QUE SOY UN ASCO EN LOS SUMMARY
1. Default Chapter

> -¿SERA POSIBLE UN TU Y YO?  
  
1 de Septiembre estación de King Cross.  
  
Todo era un completo caos, la gente iba y venía, pero una chica parecía no importarle nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, iba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando atraveso la barrera que separaba el andén 9/4 de los demás chocó inesperadamente con algo, más bien alguien.

-¡Porque no te fijas por donde caminas!- le dijo un chico al que ella conocía bastante bien.

-¡Pero si tenías que ser tu, claro no podía ser nadie mas! ¡Porque tienes que quedarte ahí parado como idiota , obstruyes el paso! ¡Dejame pasar!

Aquel chico estaba aun en el suelo, pero no porque fuera idiota , bueno esta vez si lo parecía, porque se había quedado mudo de la impresión –no puede ser ella, no puede ser –pensaba para si mismo mientras la miraba con cara de embobamiento y seguia pensando que es lo que le había pasado a aquella chica, claro que el la conocía de antes si iban a la misma casa, en incontables ocasiones ella y sus amigas fueron sus conejillos para sus bromas, no con su autorización claro está, esto último era lo que le llevó a ella a no soportarlo y cada vez que podían se ponían a pelear-pero esta no es ella , la neurótica, la amargada, la empollona ,la...la....-en eso estaba cuando un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡POTTER!!!!!! ¡¡¡QUITATE DE AHIII!!!!!!

El se levantó como si hubiera despertado de inmediato y con una indiferencia suprema pasó a su lado y le dijo- Disculpa Evans, pero si tu no fueras tan torpe esto no hubiera pasado.-

> Y sin decir más se alejó alborotándose el cabello .Bueno fue una suerte para él que no haya dicho más ya que Lily Evans estaba más que pasmada por lo imbécil que era ese tipo y pensó en ir tras de él para decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero alguien la tomó del hombro y la jaló hacia adentro de un vagón.
> 
> -Vaya veo que ya tuviste tu primer encuentro del año con Potter – En eso Lily se dio cuenta de quien la había metido casi a rastras al tren , no porque fuera desconocida para ella, sino que todavía iba pensando en alguna torturas que podía aplicar a cierto idiota
> 
> -¡SUSSAN! – y se dieron un abrazo.
> 
> -Bueno Lily no pensé que este año empezara tan pronto, creo que debemos andarnos con cuidado porque esos 4 no se van a quedar tan felices-
> 
> -Sus no entiendo de que demonios hablas- -XD!! Lily de los merodeadores de esos hablo, por si no lo notaste llamaste a Potter idiota.
> 
> -bueno las cosas se llaman por su nombre no? Además le dicho así otras veces , ¿no crees que exageras Sus? .
> 
> -Bueno no le habías dicho así delante de ... mmm ¿te parece toda la escuela?
> 
> - Es que ese Potter realmente me vuelve loca y no me mires así Sus, primero muerta que ser de su estúpido club de fans, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, y nada mas estoy esperando que el o sus amiguitos nos hagan una sola y me las pagan –
> 
> Entonces Lily se busco dentro de su túnica y saco triunfalmente de ella una insignia y se mostro a Sus.
> 
> -Vaya se me había olvidado que ahora eres prefecta – y se vieron con cara de complicidad, pero no crees que lo llamarían abuso de autoridad?-
> 
> -Mi querida Sussan más bien yo lo llamaría el regreso a la paz y tranquilidad de Griffyndor y creeme que hare que esos 4 se la pasen tan mal como nos lo han hecho pasar a nosotras tres , por cierto ¿dónde está Di? Y como si la hubiesen llamado por telepatía, la nombrada hizo acto de aparición en el vagón y estaba riendo como loca tanto que sus amigas se preocuparon por el estado mental de esta
> 
> -Di ¿pero que te pasa? ¿de quien te ries como loca?
> 
> -Jajajaja es que jajaaja le hubieran visto jajajaja la cara jajajajaja
> 
> -¿A quien?- dijeron las dos
> 
> -jajajajaa
> 
> -Di por favor
> 
> -Jajajajaja
> 
> -Bueno veo que te parece muy gracioso algo y no compartirlo con tus amigas, esta bien pero no me pidas de ese delicioso pastel que me traje de contrabando es de 3 chocolates- le dijo cantando Sus. Sin duda las últimas palabras de sus amiga hicieron a Di reaccionar -pastel , chocolate?-
> 
> -Por favor Sus! DAME UNA MORDIDA
> 
> -¡Pero que haces Sussan me vas a arrancar el pedazo!
> 
> - Pero si tu me dijiste que te mordiera -
> 
> -UNA MORDIDA AL PASTEL NO A MII
> 
> -¡Chicas por favor ! – bueno creo que nunca cambian las cosa aquí – les dijo Lily - ahora si nos vas a decir de QUIEN te reias?
> 
> -Claro –dijo una mas tranquila Di ya que se estaba comiendo su preciado pastel de chocolate- gne eftaga grifdfo fde fogger
> 
> ¡Di no hables con la boca llena!
> 
> -No estoy hablando con la boca llena
> 
> -¡claro que siiii! -
> 
> Nop
> 
> -SI
> 
> -Q no
> 
> Q SI
> 
> NO
> 
> SI
> 
> -BUENO ¡YA BASTA!-dijo Lily y las los saltaron al mismo tiempo. Una vez recuperadas Di y Sus de la impresión, porque vaya que esa pelirroja sabía gritar y si no que le preguntaran a los merodeadores, Di les dijo el porque de su ataque de risa y de quien se estaba burlando era nada más ni nada menos que de JAMES POTTER.  
-¿Y porque te reías de ese tarado?  
-porque le hubieran visto su cara, chocó con medio mundo que se le paraba enfrente, creo que hasta con algunos de los padres, pero lo realmente gracioso fue cuando se encontró con los otros idiotas de la escuela..
> 
> -Snape y cia- dijeron sus amigas
> 
> -Ajá pero eso no fue todo Snappy le lanzó un hechizo por detrás y potipot está convertido en un .. como es la palabra... transexual? Travesti? Bueno me doy a entender chicas? CHICAS hey? LILY ? SUS? ¿?????? Y lo siguiente que vio Di eran un espacio vacio donde antes estaban sus amigas, pero ahora estaban destornillándose de risa en el piso afuera del vagón, haciendo que los estudiantes que pasaran por allí se alejaran de ellas como si tuvieran ebola o algo así, y eso no era algo muy común con esas tres, ya que tenían mas de uno pidiéndoles citas cada que podían, porque ellas no eran del tipo de las que pasan desapercibidas, no señor aunque eran algo especiales ya que no se le había conocido novio oficial a ninguna de las tres, bueno solo a Sus ella si que había salido con varios, pero como ella decía nada en serio.  
  
Sussan Roberts era la ¨mas sociable¨ por así decirlo, a ella no le interesaba en absoluto quedar bien con nadie , como ella decía-quien me quiera sera por lo que soy- era descendiente de una larga estipe ( ni que fuera poddle) de magos, más bien brujas ya que su familia predominaba enormemente los mujeres , sólo había uno que otro mago , el indispensable ustedes saben,y desde el día en que conoció a Lily se hicieron amigas inseparables, y mas tarde tambien de DI, físicamente era una muchacha alta de cabello castaño y lacio como ese de las chinas , japonesas que se yo(que envidia) le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros, delgada, y tenia cara de muñequita de porcelana, ojos azules, ok ok en resumen era bastante guapa, pero eso no le importaba demasiado en relidad ninguna de las tres era creida, por eso se llevaban bien.  
  
Diana Blanchet tenía sangre francesa en las venas por esto y algunos francos que le ofrecieron a su padre vivio casi toda su infancia en Paris y fue transferida de Beauxbatons a Hogwarts cuando iba a empezar su segundo año, su padre era mago y su madre había sido muggle y digo había pues murio cuando Di tenia poco mas de 3 años, ella era muy despistada pero sumamente inteligente, cabello chino y rubio, ojos marrones y muy intensos, era poco menos que perfecta (ya lo dije!) la mas baja de las 3 pero parecia que ese verano habia pegado el estiron y bueno a decir verdad no era la unica que había cambiado.  
  
Lilliane Evans , bueno esta chica si que tenia lo suyo, cuando se enojaba parecía un dragón con SPM, pero por las buenas era la mas tierna de las tres( no no era bipolar) sus padres eran completamente muggles aunque ella no se parecía a ninguno de los dos, era la menos atractiva, bueno al menos hasta ese verano, a decir verdad hasta sus amigas estaban sorprendidas del cambio en la chica pues fue como de esos en el que un simple cambio de peinado te cambia la vida (hasta el momento esta autora no sabe si eso es posible pero bueno) no es que antes no se peinara no, lo que pasa es que ella creia que con solo pasarse el cepillo en las mañanas y atarselo era suficiente, hasta que un buen dia siguió los consejos de Di (francesa tenía que ser) tenia unos hermosos y grandes ojos verde esmeralda el cabello rojo ondulado (un nuevo descubrimiento) delgada pero no tanto como Sus , bueno realmente se le veia de otra forma a Lily. Y aunque las tres diferentes entre si, eran las mejores amigas .  
  
Se estaban preguntando como les iria ese año y que les prepararían el cuarteto patético como ellas les decian ( lease merodeadores), sin saber que la venganza ya habia sido establecida en otro vagón muy pero muy lejano (unos 6 o 7 ), cuando Lily se acordo que tenia que ir al vagón de los prefectos y se despidio de sus amigas .  
  
BUENO NO SE ,QUE TAL LES HA PARECIDO? Largo? Corto? Lento? Aburrido? Se aceptan sus tomatazos en la casilla abajo a su izq  
  
SUSSANH


	2. Tramando

Disclaimer: Ya saben todo lo que reconozcan es de la Rowling, (que mas quisiera que fuera mio, no estaria frente al computador sino en Bora Bora), Warner Bros y no se que tantas mas.

CAPITULO DOS

TRAMANDO........

Al parecer ese día no le estaban saliendo las cosas como el quería, primero llegó tarde al desayuno con sus abuelos a los que por cierto sólo veía una vez al año, después el coche que lo iba a transportar a la estación de King Cross lo dejó y por último al conseguir llegar al andén 9/4 choca con alguien, pero al darse cuenta de que era una hermosa chica que nunca había visto iba a comenzar con su repertorio de ligue que ese verano le había enseñado su mejor amigo, cuando algo lo obligo a no decir la técnica # 78, pues iba a empezar a hablar cuando oyo una voz por demas conocida para el – ya esta por aquí la amargada de Evans pensó – se volteo a ver donde estaba y al mirar hacia al frente la vio

no , no esa no puede ser Evans – pero que carajos se hizo – no no debes estar equivocado James- se decía para si , -pero si es ... no pudo terminar lo que era porque los gritos de Lily Evans lo volvieron a la realidad

Pero que estoy haciendo?! - pensó de inmediato James, pues estar tumbado en el piso y mas aun con una pelirroja gritándole como furia una sarta de insultos no era el estilo de James Potter, no señor, y cuando tuvo cabal conciencia de su situación se levanto y se portó lo más frío que pudo y se alejo. Bueno no llegó muy lejos porque, mientras el seguía ensimismado en la aparición que acababa de tener, le alcanzaron un grupo de ´personas´

Hey POTTER! , parece que deberias de conseguirte otros lentes...

Callate Snivellus !

Mira que Evans tiene razón eres un completo idiota y lo has demostrado enfrente de toda la escuela –y diciendo algo que no pudo escuchar James empezo a carcajearse como loco

James no sabía que le pasaba a ese imbecil, si era un idiota pero ahora hasta para ser el, se comportaba demasiado raro, fue justo en una milimesima de segundo cuando volteo hacia un vagón y se vio reflejado en el .......y fue exactamente lo mismo lo que tardo en reaccionar ...

ERES UN &&&&&& ! -

Y lo último que vio Severus Snape fue el puño de James en su cara.

Pero el no se iba a conformar con eso no , se metió en el compartimento donde solian viajar el y sus amigos y comenzo a recorrer mentalmente todos los hechizos que sabia para acabar con la descendencia del estupido de Snape y esos asquerosos Slytherin ,y dicho sea de paso para sacarse el vestido que llevaba puesto, no es que fuese feo , pero dado el pequeño detalle que el era hombre....XD, en esas andaba cuando oyó risas de otros chicos y se acercaban cada vez más a donde el, y decidio ponerse su capa invisible, pues pensó que otro ridículo por ese día y tendría que autoexiliarse, se oyó el ruido de la puerta y estaba dispuesto a sacar a aquellos intrusos cualquiera que fuese el medio, sin que le viesen claro está, pero de inmediato reconoció aquellas voces....

JAJAJAJAJAJA – oyo la carcajada general

-¿VIERON A ESE IDIOTA?jajajajajaj dijo el más bajo de los tres.

-No quisiera estar en su pellejo- le contesto un chico alto de hermosos ojos miel

-Pues yo sigo insistiendo que me era vagamente familiar-terció un chico de ojos grises.

-¿VAGAMENTE???????? COMO QUE VAGAMENTE????????'

-O.0

-O.OOOOO

-O.00000000

CON AMIGOS COMO USTEDES MAS BIEN PARA QUE QUIERO ENEMIGOS

O.0

O.O

0.0

DEBERIA DARLES VERGÜENZA ESTAR HABLANDO MAL DE MI A MIS ESPALDAS!!!!!!!!!!

O.0

Y USTEDES SE DICEN MIS MEJORES AMIGOS"!!!!!

Y así se pasaron un rato mientras que los otros tres merodeadores ( que así es como se autonombraban el cuarteto) asimilaban la visión que tenían enfrente...

-Prongs .. eres....tú????- aventuro el de ojos grises

-PUES CLARO QUE SOY YO !!! QUIEN PENSABAS? TINA TURNER????

No tardó mas en decir esto James cuando sus amigos se soltaron a reir a carcajadas otra vez. Cuando por fin los tres merodeadores se calmaron , no sin antes varios intentos de homicidio de James y el juramento de tirar por la ventana del tren al SR SPOk , el teddy bear de Sirius desde que tenía memoria y su acompañante nocturno ( esta escritora no sabe exactamente los usos asignados), le preguntaron que porque estaba así, James comenzó a narrarles su encuentro con Snape .

-¿PERO COMO SE ATREVIO ESE BASTARDO? ¿NO LO PUEDO CREER ESTO ES LA GUERRA?

-SI PADFOOT TIENE RAZON- dijo el enano asqueroso(N/A perdón no lo pude reprimir)

-Si pero como te dejaste tu James ? Porque digo normalmente eres mucho mas rapido que Snape , en que estabas pensando?.

-Si eso! Tienes razon Moony! ¿ QUE DEMONIOS TE PASABA POR LA CABEZA PRONGS? COMO PUDISTE MANCHAR LA REPUTACI"N DE UN MERODEADOR??

-Vaya lo dicho, con estos amigos.......-

Si James tiene razon, por favor Sirius...

Si perdoname Prongs , pero no nos has dicho en que estabas pensando...

Y James Potter preferia salir a exhibirse por todo el tren con el vestido anaranjado electrico que llevaba a decirle a sus amigos que estaba embobado con cierta pelirroja muy conocida por todos ellos y acérrima enemiga suya, pero no aunque pensándolo bien no estaba dispuesto a salir a hacer el ridículo de nuevo asi que.....

-Y bien...

-Bien que ...

-en que estabas pensando-

-Pues.....

-Anda dilo yaaa!!!!!

-Pues en nada .......

-Como que nada????Entonces que estabas haciendo ¿????

-Tampoco nada...

JAMESSS

-ok ok chicos, al entrar en el anden choque con una chica y....

-AH ; menos mal ya va saliendo el peine – le dijo Sirius- ese es mi amigo ¿Y seguro pusiste en practica una de las técnicas que te enseñe este verano? ¿verdad? Cual f...

-Siruis , callate YA-.

-bueno como les estaba diciendo.... choque con esta chica y no saben quien era?

-QUIEN??? – dijeron los tres

-¿no lo adivinan?

-Jones? MULLER? O TAL VEZ ANDREWS? No no lo creo ella sale con el patan de Davies- aseguro Sirius

-¿C"MO QUE ANDREWS SALE CON DAVIES? –dijo James

Sirius ¿PODRIAS DEJAR QUE JAMES NOS TERMINE DE CONTARDE UNA BUENA VEZ??

Como sea

Bueno era nada mas ni nada menos Que Evans

EVANS?????

Y que puede tener Evans para que dejes que Snivellus te haga ....-Siruis un gesto de fingido asco- ...esto.

Bueno en realidad no ha sido ella sino que staba distaraido....

¡AH NO! EVANS TAMBIEN LA PAGARA NADIE DEJA EN RIDÍCULO ASI A UN MERODEADOR, Y DE PASO TAMBIEN SUS AMIGUITAS

Sirius? Y que tiene que ver ellas '?

Hay MOONY de veras que eres ingenuo seguro ellas estuvieron detrás de esto..

Pero Padfoot ya les he dicho que fue Snivellus el que me puso asi

Si mi querido Prongs , pero quien fue la culpable de que tu te hayas descuidado y no le hubieras lanzado un hechizo antes a Snivellus a ver quien?

EVANS – DIJERON LOS 4 A CORO

Pues ya esta la primera gran obra maestra de este curso sera para el querido Snivellus, aunque eso no es una novedad , -dijo James

Y para Evans no lo olvides ah! Ni tampoco a sus amiguitas- dijo canturrendo Sirius

Elchico de los ojos dorados solo puso los ojos en blanco, saco un libro enorme y se limito a escuchar las ocurrencias de sus amigos, ese era Remus Lupin un chico alto con el cabello color trigo, unos hermosos ojos dorados y excelente alumno , en fin lo que cualquier chica quisiera tener solo que habia un minúsculo detalle era tambien un licantropo, quiza por eso era un poco inseguro con los demas no con susu amigos ya que ellos sabian su secreto , y se sentia muy afortunado de contar con ellos , era por asi decirlo la conciencia del grupo, quiza por eso lo habian nombrado prefecto ese año.

-Hey Monny ! no me dijiste que tenias que ir al vagon de los prefectos? Le dijo el chico mas bajo de los 4 , realmente esta autora no tiene palabras con que describir a Peter Petrigrew asi que ese los dejo a su imaginación , aunque supongo que deberia tener algo bueno para pertenecer alos merodeadores o tal vez ellos eran demasiados ingenuos ¿NO CREEN?

-PREFECTOS????? Y TU PARA QUE TINES QUE IR CON ELLOS NO TE HABRAN CASTIGADO YA VERDAD MONNY?

SI RECUERDA LA PROMESA DEL AÑO PASADO , NO IR A DETENCI"N APENAS PISEMOS HOGWARTS...

Bueno chicos no se los dije antes...porque ..

Decirnos que Moony?

No sera lo que me imagino verdad?

No no lo creo Sirius tienes una mente especial....y no quiero saber que estas pensando ahora

Entonces explicanos porque tienes que ir al vagón de los prefectos ..

Pues porque me han nombrado uno de ellos

QUEEEE?

Sip y ahora me voy

NO NO , esto es alta traición..... dejame ir por el James .... peter no dejes que se vaya....

Ya dejalo Padfoot sigamos en lo que estabamos ya le daremos su merecido

Los dos chicos que hablaban como sicópatas tramando su venganza bien pudieran pasar por hermanos, porque físicamente eran parecidos y el cariño entre ellos era de hermanos.

Siruis Black era un donjuan por naturaleza y creanme tenia con que ser un ligon de primera , cabello lacio y de un negro azulado ojos grises muy profundos, tenia muy buen cuerpo debido alos entrenamientos de quidditch donde era golpeador, y la mitad del alumnado femenino y alguno que otro despistado, estaba tras de sus huesitos,la otra mitad detrás de James, era el que mas ideas maquiavélicas aportaba alos merodeadores y le encantaba saltarse las normas, su familia era de las mas reconocidas en el mundo mágico por la pureza de su sangre , ideas claro que el no compartia y le habian llevado a tener serias dificultades sobre todo con su madre, pero eso al el no le importaba ´pues tenia a sus amigos, sobre todo a James que se conocían ya ni siquiera se acordaba hace cuanto tiempo.

Por otro lado estaba James Potter , vivia con sus padres que eran de los mejores aurores que habia en ese momento en la comunidad magica, tambien igual que la familia de Sirius compartia un gran abolengo no asi las ideas ,con una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos traviesos color avellana tal vez no eran tan guapo como Sirius pero sin duda tenia lo suyo con esas gafas que le daban ademas un aire interesante , el cabello bueno pues su cabello era....peculiar , azabache ademas de que parecia que nunca le pasaba un peine por encima , tambien era alto y un a musculatura bien fibrada , tambien debido a los entrenamientos de quidditch donde era el buscador estrella del equipo de Griffyndor,ademas junto con Sirius eran de los mejores estudiantes en casi todas las materias, misterio que no había podido develar ni siquiera Dumbledore, pues los 4 o por lo menos ellos dos habian pasado mas veces castigados que cualquier alumno desde que se fundo Hogwarts, por esto la mayoria de los alumnos les parecian sus heroes o por lo menos los miraban con respeto incluso de cursos mayores, claro que ningun Slytherin se incluia ni tres chicas de su curso....

Esta es la razon por la que los merodeadores , sobretodo James y Sirius, se creian los gallos del corral de todo Hogwarts querian que todos le bailaran al son que les tocaran, aunque entre ellos eran los mejores amigos normalmente con los demas eran muy arrogantes.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del tren .......

TUUUUU!!!!! – se oyeron 2 voces en el vagón de prefectos.

No se no me ha convencido mucho, pero es lo que hay , tenia que definir un poco las personalidades y eso espero que que el sig este mejor.Bueno ya saben la rutina y muchisimas gracias a

Trixi-Black: que bueno que te hayas reido y creeme que yo se que es estar leyendo un fic y que tu familia te vea como si estuvieras loca.gracias por tu rr.

Ginny-Shelena:pues te vas a esperar a la venganza en el siguiente( que mala soy) y lo de las parejas uds lo descubriran y aunque si me encantaria quedarme con siri-pooh, yo ´prefiero a mi James asi que a leer y claro que te añado a mi msn a, no me he pasado a leer tu fic pero es una promesa.


	3. Encuentros y gallinas

Capitulo 3

ENCUENTROS Y GALLINAS

-TU?? Dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

-no es posible que tu seas el prefecto tiene que haber un error esta escuela va de mal en peor mira que poner a un merodeador ...-dijo la pelirroja

vaya pues gracias por el recibiento y sabes que? Para mi sera un honor estar contigo.-le contesto Remus

Esto desarmo un poco a Lily ya que el chico nunca le habia caido tan mal como los otros tres, pero no dejaba de ser un merodeador y la mosqueaba asi que no sabia que partido tomar.

Remus lo noto y le sonrio muy dulcemente y dijo-mira se que no nos hemos llevado muy bien estos años pero podriamos intentar ser amigos, que dices?

O por lo menos un alto al fuego estaria bien-

-bueno tu realmente no me caes tan mal pero esos amigos tuyos ¿no negaras que nos han hecho la vida imposible? a mi y a mis amigas...

-si lo se y te mentiria si dijera que yo no he participado, pero nunca lo hacemos por maldad-

-ah n0? Y entonces porque?

pues, creo que voy a sonar como Sirius , por diversión ..

o sea que te parece divertido llenarnos la cara de polvos verrugosos..

vale pero se les quito no?

SI DESPUÉS DE 10 DIAS

Y volar a Sus como si fuera cometa...

Creeme que eso si no fuimos nosotros

Y en primero hacernos zancadillas para practicar su hechizo...

Bueno eramos unos niñatos

ERAN??

Ok ok te ofrezco una disculpa

Esta bien pero no creas que por esto voy a bajar la guardia con uds sobre todo después de lo que paso con Potter ya se como se las gasta.

Si, ahora entiendo- y se le quedo mirando a la chica de arriba abajo

Que entiendes Lupin?

Nada nada no me hagas caso y llamame Remus

Ok Remus ¿AMIGOS?

Amigos – se dieron la mano y comenzaron a platicar de las clases que tendrían ese año, los TIMOS, el verano, etc

Asi al llegar a la estacion de Hogsmeade Lily y Remus se abrieron paso para guiar a los de primero con Hagrid, al terminar cada uno subio a un carruaje con sus amigos, al entrar Lily con Sus y Di esta les dijo que Lupin era el otro prefecto al principio sus amigas se sorprendieron, pero después de digerida la noticia Sus dijo-bueno mejor que haya sido el y no Potter o Black es menos idiota que ellos..

-por favor Sus como va a nombrar Dumbledore prefecto a alguno de esos..

-si si lo se pero no negaran que son 2 de los mejores estudiantes del colegio

bueno ya dejen de hablar de esos porfavor ademas no creo que Remus sea tan idiota he estado platicando con el y parece un chico interesante , hasta me ha pedido disculpas ...

tan tan tatan tan tan tatan(campanas nupciales) creo que este año Lily si tendra novio – afirmo Di

XD cuando maduraran que un chico me caiga bien no significa que me guste. Vaya a ser mi novio y menos que me case con el...

Chicas creo que ya llegamos- dijo Sus que tratando de desviar la atención ,pues ya sabia como se ponia su amiga-Lily no tienes, con tu novio,ejem ejem, perdon Remus a llevar a los de primero-y con esto ultimo se salvo de la furia de la pelirroja que salio corriendo........

-Bueno hay que ver lo malcriados que son esos niños cuando entramos no eramos asi

-Creeme que esos niños no superan a Potter y Black....

-si pero por mas mal que te caigan son mis amigos y en el fondo son increíbles...

-muy en el fondo

-si los conocieras....- y remus no termino de decir pues una gallina se poso en su hombro y le dejo un recuerdito

-si decias???-le dijo lily quien tenia una clara idea de que estaban haciendo al menos un centenar de gallinas negras con una franja verde alrededor del cuello.

En ese momento los alumnos de las 4 casas o por lo menos 3 de ellas, estaban entrando hacia el gran comedor, se quedaron unos asombrados y otros comenzaron a reir como locos, pues donde antes estaba la mesa de Slytherin , ahora solo habia corrales y la mayoria no se explicaba que es lo que hacia eso ahi, pero al voltear a ver alos Sly solo se veian gallinas negras , habia en especial una que llamaba la atención por ser la mas esquelética y con las plumas pegadas por el cebo.

JAJAJAJAJAJA

Solo se oian las risas tanto de los profesores como alumnos.

Hasta que una voz se hizo escuchar en el gran comedor.

Silencio, por favor –era el profesor Dumbledore- SILENCIO

Y cuando todo el alumnado se hubo callado, con excepcion de 4 integrantes de la masa de griffyndor, a los cuales Dumbledore lanzo una mira fulminante que no consiguió apagar sus carcajadas.

JAJAJAJAJAJAEsta vez si fue una chorrada JAJAJAJAJA- le decia Sirius a sus amigos .

XD VEANLOS-jajajajaja

Jjajajajaja

Sus carcajadas se oian en todo el gran comedor y pronto comenzaron a unírseles mas risas.

Las gallinas negras comenzaron a revolotear por todo el comedor, haciendo imposible la labor de los profesores que lo que querian lograr era reunirlas para aplicarles el contra hechizo( Y COMO NO YA VEO A LA MCGONAGALL DE GRANJERA), en resumen era un caos total, y cuando por fin parecia que todo iba a volver a la normalidad, la gallina grasienta se fue a echar en la mesa de los profesores, para ser mas exactos enfrente del director de la prestigiada escuela, y comenzo a poner huevos como si tal, en ese momento si las risas de los estudiantes eran de alarmarse , pues con este incidente Hogwarts parecia un autentico manicomio, hasta el Dumbledore estaba riéndose hasta los nudillos. Y lo siguiente que aseguraron ver los alumnos de Hogwarts fue a Severus Snape sentado en la mesa de los profesores empollando a sus ¨crios antes de salir disparado del gran comedor .

-Bien bien ahora que todos hemos tenido un rato de esparcimiento, -dijo Dumbledore acomodándose la barba- creo que debe empezar la selección,- -Ah ! lo olvidaba Sres. Potter y Black los espero en mi oficina al terminar la cena.

Al decir esto último la cara de los dos merodeadores cambio por unas milésimas de segundo, de una completa sonrisa de triunfo a algo parecido a la preocupación claro que ellos no sabian que era eso, y de inmediato siguieron riendo a pierna suelta.

-por favor chicos ya tranquilos- les dijo Remus

pero que dices moony , esa cara la recordare hasta el dia de mi muerto y creanme va a ser una muerte feliz- contesto James

si por favor no me digas que no estuvo buena –tercio Sirius

no si yo no digo eso solo que deberían de mostrarle un poco de respeto a Dumbledore ¿no ven que esto significa un castigo seguro?

Si pero cuando nos han detenido los castigos

Padfoot tiene razon, ademas no te acuerdas lo que nos dijo dumbledore el año pasado? Que Hogwarts no seria el mismo sin nosotros

Claro hasta el vejete chiflado nos adora-termino Sirius

En otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor..-

-pero hay que ver-decia una indignada pelirroja-no puede ser tanto el cinismo de esos, no tienen el minimo respeto por nadie, ni siquiera se callaron cuando Dumbledore le hablo......-

buffff creo que se le ha subido el puesto no crees Di?

Si ya lo creo, siempre se ha tomado muy en serio eso de las injusticias-dijo imitando una pose angelical- pero bueno de veras que esos 4 tienen buenas bromas me reido como loca, mira que poner al asqueroso de snape de gallina culeca jajajajajaja

Bueno me alegro que te haya gustado nena, no por algo soy el mejor e inigualable Sirius Black

BLACKKKK!!!!-dijeron las dos –

Consíguete una vida y deja de meterte donde no te llaman- le dijo Di

Sirius solo paso de lo ultimo y les dijo- y no crean que nos hemos olvidado de ustedes, porque lo que le hizo Evans a mi Prongs no se lo pasaremos ni de broma, por cierto donde esta esa loca?

es que aparte de metido ,idiota, arrogante, imbecil , eres ciego?

Sus se limito a poner los ojos en blanco y comenzo a llamar a Lily , pero esta seguia despotricando en contra de los merodeadores y su amiga sabia muy bien de hecho que si no la paraba ahora seguiria hablando asi en contra de ellos asi que opto por otras medidas

-LILIANNE EVANS puedes dejar de hablar de una puñetera vez y hacerme caso??!

-Sus – dijo Lily asustada – pero que te pasa? Porque me gritas?

-Es el imbecil de Black, miralo creo que ahora si es muy probable mi teoria de que el y Potter son parientes , bueno aparte del hecho de que comparten el mismo cerebro-dijo esto rascándose la barbilla –

-Sus de que carajo me estas hablando? Me he perdido de algo?

-no nada solo que ahora el idiota de Black es un cuatro ojos igual que Potter

O.0

por favor Lily odio esas caras

pues si tu me explicaras...

pues yo ya te habia explicado mi teoria de que hay personas tan imbeciles que seguro comparten el cerebro con alguien mas sino como explicas la existencia de Potter y Black.......

mientras Lily y Sus seguían con sus rerflexiones metafísicas y Lily le explicaba por quincuagésima vez que eso no era posible , Di le llamo a sus amigas

-hey ustedes dos, que no me dejen morir sola con este...

-perdon pero este tiene su nombre...

-mira Black deja en paz a Di si no quieres tener tu primer castigo del curso, ups , perdon el segundo ...

-disculpeme mi bella dama pero como una flor tan bella como ud. Podria castigar a alguien tan encantador como yo?

SUS: O-O

DI: O.O

LILY: o0O.O0o

-Sus ahora creo tu teoria, y tu encantador Blakie no. 1 y que te quede bien claro no soy nada tuyo y nunca lo sere, no.2 tu eres tan encantador como un gusarajo(N/A XD esta chica si que esta mal) y no. 3 pero no menos importante SOY LA NUEVA PREFECTA DE GRIFFYNDOR, si quieres ve con tu compañero de cerebro y dilo que te preste tus lentes, no mejor aun yo lo leo LILY EVANS PREFECTA, asi que ya sabes no se metan ni tu ni tus amigos con nosotras – y dicho esto se levanto dejando al pobre de Sirius en estado de shock, y se fue a la mesa de profesores

-Sabes Sus tu teoria es interesante- dijo Di pasándole la mano por enfrente a Sirius, que no reaccionaba- parece que ahora le toco el turno a Potter de pensar.

-si sera mejor que lo dejemos ahí, venga vamos a la sala comun

Si pero Black me dijo antes de ya sabes..-- dejara de pensar? – si que nos anduviéramos con cuidado por lo del anden.

Bueno si fuera la amenaza de alguien mas creeme que la consideraria pero veo que los ultra mega famosísimos merodeadores son un lastre ahora.

Bueno no decias eso hace un rato.....

Y sin darse cuenta de que alguien habia oido el final de su conversación se marcharon

-Conqueun lastre no? Ya veran estas niñatas de lo que un lastre de estos es capaz.a hora si sabran donde se metieron esas tres .....

Eran las doce y en la torre Gryffindor todos descansaban, bueno no los ocupantes de un dormitorio..

Bueno prongs ahora veo porque estabas tan cutre cuando te topaste con Snivellus, he visto a Evans y creeme que si no fuera por lo borde que se porto conmigo no hubiera creido que es ella , nunca me habia fijado en lo buena que esta...

Y ante la sola mencion de la pelirroja James se paro como bolido de su cama y le pregunto como que no quiere la cosa- Y que te dijo la loca esa?-

-Pues nada ya sabes lo de siempre, que no nos metiéramos con ella y sus amiguita ...bla bla bla, ya sabes, pero ahora hay un pequeño problema es la nueva prefecta

--QUE?

-Si alguien aquí ya lo sabia y no nos lo dijo o no Remus?

-pues si quieres mi opinión Padfoot creo que ademas de que se ha convertido en espia se esta aliando con el enemigo ...

Remus iba a contestar cuando 2 manos le taparon la boca y lo amordazaron

-Bien hecho Pete

Creo que sto amerita una corte marcial o no Teniente Padfoot? – le dijo James en tono militar

-Claro que si mi general

-bueno pues se le acusa al soldado Moony de alta traicion......

En eso estaban cuando se abrio la puerta y entro la pelirroja a la habitación y se le quedo viendo como si necesitaran con urgencia un tratamientos choques y creyendo que eran peligrosos trato de salir con toda la sutileza, claro que la sutileza no era un arte que dominara Lily Evans y ...

-EvanS!!! Que haces aqu

-este yo... pues ..solo ....le traia los horarios a .......REMUS ...si eso es que me olvide de darselos....... pero yo ya me iba.....-y si decir mas salio corriendo pues aun temia por su integridad fisica con esos locos de atar ,dejando perplejos a los merodeadores.

-Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí con que Remus ya no eres el odioso sabelotodo de Lupin no?-dijo Sirius

-por lo que veo otro cargo mas a su lista-siguio james pero no pudo dejar de pensar esa noche en cierta pelirroja por mas que quiso.

BUENO ANTES QUE NADA MUCHAS GRACIAS A GINNY-SHELENA Y TRIXIE BLACK me encanto que me dejaran rr de nuevo (snif snif ) espero que les guste el capitulo, no se ami no me convencio mucho pero realmente me puse a reir imaginandome a snape de gallina.

Y por favor opinen si creen que es muy largo? Me refiero al tiempo y si quieren que haga mas cortos los años, pero creanme se me stan ocurriendo un par de cosillas......JEJEJE


	4. xq soy diferente

Capitulo 4

QUE TENGO DISTINTO?

En las semanas siguientes no solo los merodeadores parecieron darse cuenta del cambio de cierta pelirroja, ya que ahora Lily recibia mas invitaciones que el mismisimo Gilderoy Lockhart, que por cierto solo iba un año adelante que ella y los chicos, y sus amigas no paraban de hacerle bromas con ello , pero Lily todavía no comprendia que era lo que había hecho que los chicos se comenzaran a fijar en ella, pues se seguia viendo como la lily de siempre....

-realmente no se que le pasa a Curtis siempre habia sido un patan conmigo y ahora sale con quiere salir ...-le comento Lily a Di y Sus a la hora del desayuno.

-bueno Lily solo dile que no – dijo Di un poco distraida ya que cuando comia era muy raro que retuviera mas de dos nombres

-¡DI! XD si vas a comer dedicate a comer, esta es la veinteava vez que ese Ravenclaw le pide una cita a Lily .....parece que su diminuto cerebro no comprende lo que es no....creo que es hora de que conozca su significado...

No es que Susan no quisiera que Lily tuviera citas,no, sinoque no queria que saliera con cualquier idiota en especial con Jasón Curtis , ya que su hermano Ralph habia estado saliendo cuando iban a tercero y le habia dejado sin ninguna explicación, Susan comprendio cuando vio a Ralph salir con Samantha , pija de profesión, lo cual cabreo mucho a Sus ya que habia sido como si la compararan con una de ellas.

-Tenemos que hacer algo chicas..-les dijo Lily a sus amigas

-Si por que al rato hasta potipot XD te va a pedir una cita Lils.- DIJO Di ya mas tranquila pues habia comido, mas bien devorado todo a su alrededor.

En ese momento entraron los merodeadores al comedor..

-ya ves Di para que los invocas..

-claro y tu Di que una cosa te quede clara primero muerta que salir con ese idiota engreído (N/A ya ven niñas por que no hay que decir de esta agua no beberejeje)

-si si lo que tu digas Lils, pero que piensas que debemos hacerle a ese Curtis para que deje en paz a lily , Sus?

-pues miren , acérquense tengo un plan.....

En el lado contrario de la mesa de Griffyndor...

-hey Prongs que tanto miras?

-quien yo ¡? Que quieres que mire Padfoot?

-pues parece que ves a Evans, Blanchet y Roberts......no me digas que tu ....no no me digas..

-que es lo que no quieres que te diga

no , no me lo digas mis preciosos oidos no quieren escucharlo

-¿?

-O.O

En ese momento sirius comenzo a cantar una canción ininteligible y se tapo los oidos llamando la atención no solo de los Griffys, sino del resto de los alumnos y de los profesores que estaban en ese momento

-¡sr. Black! Que se supone que esta haciendo? –le dijo la profesora McGonagall con los labios tan fruncidos que James y Remus pesaron que era un milagro que su profesora hubiera podido decir algo, claro esta que Peter penso (¿?) q se le iba a arrugar mas la boca

-pues estoy cantando- dijo Sirius haciendo cara q era obvio

y se puede saber por que esta gritando , perdon cantando cuando los demas queremos un desayuno tranquilo- le contesto la profesora a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba

pues porque no quiero oir lo que James tiene que decir, y cuando yo canto me olvido de todo ....

¿?

¿?

¿?

Eh... sirius ...estas bien...? se aventuro James

POTTER Y BLACK 10 ptos menos a cada uno- y sin decir mas se fue

Yo ¿ pero yo que hice? Tu viste Moony yo no he ehcho nada....

Si claro, si tu fuiste el culpable de que Sirius se haya puesto a gritar como loco

Tu callate PeteR!!!!! –dijeron 2 voces

En primer lugar yo no grito canto

Ademas yo que culpa tengo de que padfoot este loco?

Yo estoy loco Prongs, creo, y mi experiencia no me dejara mentir, aquí el unico loco eres tu

James y Remus se miraron y con una paciencia infinita remus le dijo

aja ...y por que crees que james esta loco?

Pues porqu.... XD es necesario decirlo? –lo dijo como si huibiera probado jugo fetido

Bueno si no quieres que nosotros sigamos pensando que necesitas tratamiento ...mi padre podria llevarte a un buen sicoloco

Sicologo James- lo corrigió Remus

OK OK ya basta .... le voy a decir aquí prongs presente estaba viendo como tarado a eso...

Sirius señalo directamente a la pelirroja que estaba terminando su desayuno, aunque seguia cuchichendo con sus algo

bueno sirius y que tiene de especial que, según tu, haya visto a Evans, digo por si no lo sabes llevo 4 años viéndole y tu igual....

por favor Prongs crees que no vi como le mirabas???

Que como le miraba??? Que significa eso

XD! Ya sabes a que me refiero, la verdad no se que es lo que le ven a esa pelirroja si es la misma que no ha declarado la guerra o ya olvidaste lo que te dijo al principio de curso?

Remus veia a James con una mirada suspicaz, James noto eso y dijo:

-como crees que lo he olvidado solo estoy esperando a que se confie , ademas después del castigo que no puso Dumbledore por lo de la gallinas, no nos convenia actuar

XD creia que te habia perdido snif snif-le dijo Sirius

Paddie amigo mio, como crees eso –se dieron un teatral abrazo y Remus solo puso los ojos en blanco y peter solo se dedicaba comer(maldito cerdo).

Una vez convencido Sirius, claro después de que James le juro sobre el mapa del merodeador que a el no le gustaba Evans, se fueron los 4 a clase.

-no crees que eso es algo exagerado Sus?-le pregunto la pelirroja

bueno alla tu si quieres que ese Curtis este como sanguijuela pidiéndote citas a cada rato....

no no eso no ..esta bien lo hare

bueno la proxima vez que lo veamos lo haremos –

y si no esta Steve por ah

pues entonces el que sea

A ver Sus, dejame ver si entendi Lily tiene que besar a Steve cuando el simio ese le pida otra cita..

Sip

Y si no llega Steve, besa al que vaya pasando por ahí.....

Sip

Para que ya la deje enpaz le dira que es su novio....

Sip

¿Y te has puesto a pensar que quien pase por ahí sea por ejemplo Goyle, no mejor aun Snape, o cualquier otro peor?

Pero, pero..

SI DI TIENE RAZON NO PIENSO BESAR A NINGUN &&&&& Y YA ESTA SUSAN

Si lo mejor es que Lily le de el corton a Curtis cada q le pida salir

Pero

Pero nada lo que pasa es que tu todavía estas enojada por lo de su hermano Susan

Eso no es cierto lo que pasa es que yo si ayudo a mi amiga no como tu, si no fuera por ti y tus consejos

Bueno ya basta no nos vamos a pelear por un idiota no?

Si tienes razon, pero dejame decirte Lils que tu tienes la culpa, pues desde este verano al parecer eres la chica mas guay de hogwarts, mira que ya hasta desbancaste a la Samantha esa y ni decir de nuestra amiga aquí presente

Jajaja que graciosa Sus- le dijo Lily

No es verdad no ves todos los chicos que te piden salir lils?

Pero no entiendo porque si yo soy la misma Lily apopular, empollona, mandona

Si si pero ahora te ven diferente porque te muestras mas como eres y no te escondes como antes con esos horribles lentes y ..

Y creeme que ese par te ayuda mucho amiga-le dijo Sus señalándole el pecho

Ahora si te enteras SUSAN ROBERTS NO HUYAS  
jajajajaj

Jajajajaja

Y Di tenia mucha razon con respectoa su amiga, pues mas q un cambio fisico Lily se le veia mas segura de si misma, tal vez ese cambio se debiera a alguien en especial, en eso estaba cuando LILY y SUS le comenzaron a aventar tinteros mojándole toda la tunica

-ahora si veran – y se fue tras de ellas

Al salir de las reunion de prefectos Lily escucho que alguien la llamaba detrás de ella,

-Lily ! LILY! ESPERA!

ah hola Remus, como estas?

Bien gracias, adonde ibas con tanta prisa'

Iba a contestar una carta, pero dejalo

En eso alguien se acercco a ellos sin que se percataran de su presencia

-vaya pero miren quien esta aquí se puede saber que haces con mi Remusin?

Lily y Remus se voltearon para ver quien habia hablado

-ah hola Rose – dijo Remus con desgano

-mira tu chica no se que es lo que te crees últimamente, pero hay algo que si se

-ah sii y dejame adivinar? El rosa esta de moda? O TAL VEZ EL AZUL?

-JA JA no te pases de lista, es el rojo, pero bueno eso no es lo que queria decirte niñata, te lo digo ahora no te metas con mi novio-

Lily volteo a ver a Remus y el solo alzo los hombros, cuando regreso a la sala comun le conto a Sus y Di lo que habia pasado, esto no le hizo gracia porque susu amigas volvieron a molestarla con Lupin

bueno Lils ahora tambien tendras que cuidarte de esas ..

como que tambien pues de quien mas ?

pues los merodeadores, no se han cobrado la broma del tren y ademas has buscado cualquier pretexto para castigarlos

CUALQUIER PRETEXTO?? Se te hace poco que sigan con sus estupidas bromas y sobre todo con los slytherin

Bueno amiga, vele el lado positivo nos han dejado en paz

Si pero yo estaría tan calmada Di, esos 4 traman algo

Si vamos a dormir...

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios estaban tan cansadas que no prendieron las luces lo cual se lamentaron a la mañana siguiente.

-POTTER!!!!! BLACK!!!!!! LUPIN!!!!!! PETTIGREW!!

Se oyo desdeel dormitorio de las chicas de Griffyndor hasta el lugar mas recondito del castillo.

Puf por fin lo he terminado se que no es muy bueno pero mi inspiración esta de vacaciones, ojala yo tambien estuviera, pero les prometo que el sig. Sera mejor ya saben la rutina :tomatazos abajo a su izq queridas lectoras.

SUSSANH

Trixie Black: me ha encantado que te rieras por lo de la gallina -snape jajaja, en este chap no hay mucho humor pero te prometo que en el sig y si culpable se me paso poner a los merodeadores con Dumbly sorry .

Melwen of Erendil: gracias por leer el fic me alegro que te gusto y creo que todavia falta para ver a Lily y James juntos, pero no te preocupes se que terminaran juntos (XD )

Carla Gray: gracias por pasarte a leer el fic, le dare tu recado a Remusin y le caera de perlas tu ¨ayuda¨ jejeje y he tomado en cuenta tu peticion y apretado los intestinos hare sufrir a la rata, espero k le des a las parejas, (porq yo todavia no jajaja)no no es cierto un beso wapa ah y sigue con el fic que me encanta.

GinnyShelena: bueno ya ves lo he subido hoy mismo, para el proximo esta la tan esperada venganza dedicada a ti por esperar, ademas habra mas de estos 3 (ok 4)kreo k ya te deje rr sino ahorita me paso, ah y espero k subas chap rapido. Besotes.


End file.
